


The First Meeting

by butterflysandbullets



Category: MorMor - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abuse, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Roleplay, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scars, Sexual Content, Teen Mormor, Teenagers, role play turn fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflysandbullets/pseuds/butterflysandbullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fictionalized (on occasion) version of how Jim Moriarty and Sebastian Moran first met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> http://butterflysandbullets.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> Join us here for the whole story. But watch AO3 for updates and further explanations.

Sebastian walked down the hallway of the hotel, his well worn Doc Marten’s scuffing a bit on the carpet as he kept his chin high and pretended that he belonged there. That was the key to sneaking around. Pretend you belonged wherever you are and no one questioned you. He turned the corner and held his breath as one of employees opened the door to a storage room with a key and disappeared inside. Seb blew out his held air and kept going, his final goal within his sights.  
The small painted grey metal door with a glass window in it sat at the end of the hallway and he strode the last several meters to the door before reaching out and pushing it open. The old hinges moaned in protest and Sebastian cringed as the cool night air of Dublin caressed his face with damp tendrils.  
Sebastian looked around at the space that he now stood on, realizing that it was a loading dock and there were places to hide and shadows to covet. He strode over to a space where he could stand in shadow and watch the door without being seen. Leaning against the rough red brick of the building, he reached into his pocket to withdraw his reason for hiding in the darkness. He placed the white paper cylinder between his lips and clicked the lighter with his thumb. The first rush of heat and chemical burned it’s way into his lungs and he let out the breath with a rush, savoring both his current illicit freedom and the underage cigarette he was currently smoking. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the tobacco for a moment, only to snap back to his thoughts when he heard the same door he had came through whine with the sharp sound of metal on metal.  
Sebastian’s gaze fell upon a smaller boy, one he had seen around the hotel once or twice while he worked and Sebastian relaxed again as he recognized he wasn’t in danger of being caught or ratted out for his crimes.

Jim fecking hated his life, and right now he seriously hated his job most of all. His trousers were a faded black but he had to buy them used and they were scratchy. The shirt with the too high collar was a ugly salmon pink that was mandatory but then again, he thought to himself, he could be a maid and have to wear one of the dresses of the same color.They were much uglier than the shirt. He hated when large groups stayed at the hotel. They either were great or like the lot of teenage boys currently staying at his place of employment, making him as miserable as possible. He’s already found two of the chaperones fucking in one of the cleaning closets and had to come all the way down here to the damn loading dock to get what he needed since he couldn’t kick the morons out. 

He stopped outside the loading dock and rubbed at his sore ribs. He could not afford another beating from his father if things didn’t work out with this job. Taking extra shifts brought in more money and more money meant food and bills were paid but dealing with these idiots was killing his brain cells, he lamented to himself. He wanted so badly just to burn the whole place to the ground some night. Tonight being one of those nights after having been shoved and yelled at by a few of the morons. He stopped when he smelt smoke and turned to look. 

“People are not allowed in here and certainly not allowed to smoke.” He snapped out not at all impressed with the other male he saw hiding in the shadows. Great it was a moron from the group, he said to himself. 

Sebastian smirked at the Dublin Irish accent that snapped the slight boy-man that stood a few feet from him and blew out a breath of smoke before dropping his cigarette and smashing it out with the toe of his boot. He stepping into the light, the slightly pink cast from the bulb causing his reddish blonde hair to look almost iridescent in the glow. 

“And what are you going to do about it?” Sebastian asked, his usual posh accent roughened up a bit with a low London street inflection. It was a defense that Sebastian used when trying to seem less posh and more ordinary. Trying to blend in with his surroundings and seem less memorable. He took a few steps towards the hotel employee and crossed his arms over his chest, realizing the differences in their size immediately. He felt no true threat at first from this smaller man.

“I could report you for sneaking out, I also could call the police and report you for trespassing as there are many signs stating you bastards aren’t allowed in here and Daddy’s money will not protect you.” Jim replied crossing his arms and tapping one boot covered foot. It was one of the few things he was able to get away with. Wearing his boots instead of paying for cheap trainers. He knew he should but with so many damn people who didn’t care stepping on the staff, it was safer to wear the boots. 

Sebastian watched as the other man spoke and crossed his arms, tapping his boot on the grey concrete floor. His tension was rolling off of him in waves, but Sebastian was still riding the rush and high of his first cigarette in hours to care too much. He rolled his head on his neck and let his own arms fall to his sides, a gesture to show that there was no threat to the other man. 

“Go ahead and report me.” Sebastian stated. “I don’t really care. And my father won’t bail me out, so do your worst.” He gave the other boy a bit of a grin, his lips not parting to show any teeth. A completely passive gesture, offering no further signs of aggression to the dark haired Irishman who stood in front of him.

“You’re still going to stink the fecking place up with that.” Jim said clearly not impressed with the other man,rolling his eyes as he turned around and started to go through the box he came out there to look for. “I don’t fucking care what you are doing from now on. Just get the fuck out of here and stay away from me.” he added turning around with an armful of pre- packaged sheets. The hotel was too cheap to buy good washing soap and so they had to buy cheaper sheets to replace the ones they couldn’t clean. “What the hell are you staring at?”

Sebastian watched as the other man spit out his final threat and turned to do what he had come onto the dock to do. The uniform, while ugly and faded, still held some benefit. While bending over the box he was searching for, the fabric was tightly pulled across a pert and nicely shaped bottom. Sebastian found that it was enough to send him over the edge of curious to challenging desire in a split second. His eyes now wandered over the other man, no longer ruling out threat, but absorbing everything about him in a way that Sebastian used when he was admiring a piece of art or a good book. 

The other man was shorter than Sebastian, however, at almost two meters tall, Sebastian towered over a lot of the world. He was slender and wiry, his inky black hair almost hinted with blue. His skin was pale and the most haunting yet arresting feature was his dark eyes, almost black in the dim light. Sebastian couldn’t help but find his mind wandering into the dangerous territory of sexual attraction and he wasn’t sure if it would be welcome or not.

Sebastian didn’t answer the man with words, allowing his eyes to travel up and down the man once more before he realized he was licking his lips in a predatory fashion and chuckled at his own reaction. He shook his head and turned on his heel, intent on smoking another cigarette before heading back to his room for a solo moment and some sleep. Both of which he was sure the other man would feature in.

“Hey, I asked you a question you barbaric oaf.” Jim snapped, clearly not enjoying being ignored anymore than he had to be. It was bad enough most days and he didn’t need it right now. He seriously had to get back to work. He didn’t wait on the answer, turning and opening the door that lead into a linen closet that he needed to restock. He left the door wide open and he didn’t think twice about shutting it. “Stupid handsome moron.” He muttered to himself. At least this group of boys were appealing to look at, unlike most of their normal clients. Not being felt up by an older businessman for one night was a bit relaxing but the damage he was sure the teenagers would leave would be monstrous. Jim had pissed off his bosses earlier that week and knew he’d be the one stuck cleaning the messes. 

Sebastian made sure to walk a bit further away from the main door to light his second cigarette, listening to the accent snap at him again before he turned to watch the man open a door and step into a closet. He had left the door open and Sebastian found that he needed to shift his stance more than once as the worker bent over and straightened up several times as he performed his tasks. 

Sebastian stomped out his cigarette and strode over towards the door he had exited through, trying to return back to his room and forget the whole night had happened. There was no reason to think that anything would happen with someone he had spared with verbally for a few moments in a hotel in Dublin. He tried to pull the door open, only to find that it had locked behind him. Resting his hand on the handle, he leaned forward, placing his forehead on the cool metal of the door and closed his eyes. He knew that he wasn’t going to get off that easily and that the other man was going to snap at him when he was asked to unlock the door for Sebastian to sneak back in.

Sebastian straightened up, pulled on his best full flash smile and turned toward the open closet. He poured out the charm that worked well on his mother’s friends and his school mate’s parents. It was this charm and confidence that made him a mother’s dream and a father’s nightmare. But he hoped it would be enough to get him back into the hotel and up to his awaiting bed without further incident.  
“Excuse me, would you mind unlocking this door and letting me in?” Sebastian asked, trying to keep his voice steady and neutral.

Jim just stood up from where he’d been bent over and giving the other man a look. “Please fecking tell me that door didn’t fucking lock.” Jim didn’t want to have to walk all the way around the the side of the hotel to use the other entrance to get back in. “Never mind, that was a rhetorical question. I don’t need your small minded answer. If you can have a bit of patience, it will be half an hour before I’m done and then I can let you back in through the side staff entrance.” he said as he went back to folding. “And must you bathe in that cologne?”

Sebastian ran his hand over his face and leaned against the door. “Most people rather like this scent.” he quipped as he watched, debating on whether or not to offer a hand, making the work go faster so that they could enter the hotel and be on their separate ways. He sucked in a breath and let the words tumble out of his mouth. “Can I give you a hand?”

“Maybe if you didn’t smell like you bathed in it it would be appealing. But you reek. Haven’t you heard a little is more than enough?” Jim replied simply as he resumed working on the sheets. “And no. I don’t think so. After all such a small mind like yours certainly couldn’t understand the complex organization of this.” he added. It really wasn’t all that complicated but he hoped maybe the other would take a hint and step back to let him work in peace. “You could always go around the front and go in that way. I’m sure your teachers are still fucking or they might be done and sitting in the lobby bar.”

Sebastian shrugged at the rebuked offer of assistance and tried to take a gentle and subtle sniff at his shirt to see if indeed he had over indulged in his cologne. He shook his head and watched the other man work for a minute or two before he spoke again.

“It’s not the teachers I am worried about.” He began, swallowing as he watched the other man try to put something on a shelf taller than him. He stopped talking for a moment, walked into the closet proper and took the bundle of hotel linen from him, easily depositing it on the high shelf. “I don’t care about getting caught out. I’m more worried about the fact that I don’t need anyone in my private life or decisions.”

“Who cares if you smoke or drink, we all die. You’re just sending yourself to an early grave. A bullet to the head would be faster.” Jim replied frowning when the other finished putting the sheets on the higher shelf. He didn’t thank him and only continued to work, grateful at least he didn’t have to try and reach the higher shelves now or had to use the stool that shook and creaked underneath his weight. He really couldn’t afford to get hurt further right now. “Why come down here? Why not by the pool with your mates?” 

“My ‘mates’ as you call them aren’t really my friends. I really don’t have friends. I wanted a smoke and I wanted a bit of time to myself.” Sebastian admitted, taking another stack of linen and placing it on the higher shelf. Sebastian noted that there was no offer of thanks for the assistance, nor was there a dismissal of it. He watched as the other man worked and when he stood up in front of him, Sebastian noted his name tag. “Jimmy” he read out loud with the silly smiley face on it. He smirked a little and shook his head. “I’m Sebastian. And you are pretty cynical for someone as young as we are.”

“Don’t fecking call me that.” Jim hissed as he smacked the other with a stack of pillows to be added to the top shelf. If the moron insisted on helping he wasn’t going to stop him. “It’s Jim if you have to use my name. The bastard of a manager refused to listen when I told him to call me James or Jim. The fucker thought he was being cute and if you’re going insist on sticking around and talking to me use the name I want.” he snapped. “and I’m not cynical. I’m a realist.”

“All right then, Jim.” Sebastian answered with a omf as he was hit with a stack of pillows. Jim was stronger than he looked and Sebastian felt the wiry muscle that was hidden under the horrible uniform. “And cynicism and realism… pretty much the same thing in my experience.” Sebastian smirked again and found his hand resting on the place that the pillows had made contact with his ribs. He suddenly felt a small amount of heat rising to his cheeks as he thought the desire for Jim’s hands on his skin, causing just enough pain to be pleasurable. 

Sebastian turned suddenly, pretending to be busy with a stack of sheets on a shelf in front of him. He wasn’t embarrassed, but well on his way to being turned on and didn’t want to freak Jim out. There was something intriguing about Jim and Sebastian felt the Irishman slowly working his way under his skin. He found that he wanted to peal off the layers of bravado and clothing to get what was underneath and what Sebastian mused was the real Jim. Not the snappy hotel worker in the small closet. Sebastian turned around again and sat on a pile of sheets to further study his new puzzle.

Jim tried to focus on his work and not on the other who was far too close. The brief contact had been enough to spark a bit of interest but not enough to try and flirt with the other. He wasn’t sure if this Sebastian realized he was gay or not and he didn’t dare risk another beating from someone else because he showed interest. The memory of the first time he had told a boy he liked him surfaced before he could stop it..Carl had looked a bit like Sebastian..so he had a type. Tall, a bit tanned and gorgeous. He let his mind wandered to the thoughts of doing more than just talking to the other boy. 

“You’re staring again.” he said when he realized he could feel the eyes on him and turned around to glare at the other. “What is it? See something you like?” he couldn’t help but snark out. 

Sebastian let out a big laugh at the snark and smiled his full smile that reached his eyes. “And what if I do?” Sebastian asked, his natural charm oozing out of him. “It’s not like you don’t know how gorgeous you are, even with the polyester nightmare of a uniform.” 

Sebastian took in a deep breath deciding that there was no harm in a bit of harmless flirting since he was heading back to England the next afternoon. Worst case, he got another flippant remark and a bit of eye candy for his solo time in the bathroom, best case, maybe a good snog and a fair grope. Either way it was win win for him. And Jim was indeed a beautiful man to look at. Sebastian could see how handsome he was going to be in a few years, after he filled out a bit with regular meals. 

Sebastian watched for a moment again, his smile faltering a bit as he realized that Jim was hiding some sort of injury. Sebastian had spent enough time on the rugby pitch to know when someone else was injured and trying their best to work through the discomfort and damage not to recognize the signs. His eyes, however betrayed him and he instantly felt a bit of rage at whoever had hurt this man working hard in front of him.

“I didn’t pick it.” Jim said rolling his eyes his face turning into a frown. “It could be worse. Honestly I got off better than the maids.” he added before moving to turn back around and hissing in pain from the movement. His ribs protesting at the shift for a moment. He saw a look he knew as pity from the other’s eyes and he tried to control his anger stomping on it..he failed.

“Don’t you dare look at me that way” he growled shoving a finger into the other’s chest and getting right up into his face. “I’m not something for you to pity.”

Sebastian sat back a bit at the sudden burst of fire from Jim and he shook his head. “It’s not pity.” Sebastian said quietly. “It’s… I noticed the… discomfort. I see it all the time with other blokes on the rugby pitch. I’ve done it myself. I… I… nevermind.” he answered, standing to leave, deciding that he would rather just go up to his room through the front of the hotel than to risk becoming angry himself and do something that was regretful on everyone’s part. His temper had a long fuse, but once it was lit, there was no stopping it. The rather lengthy walk to the front of the hotel might be enough to cool himself down before he ended up punching a wall or the first person to look at him sideways.

Jim looked at the other’s face and for once found no lie on it. It was strange..and somewhat nice. “It’s..it’s not as bad as it was and you shouldn’t really lower yourself to talk to people like me. After all it would destroy your credibility to be associated to the demon.” he muttered turning away. “I’m not going to apologize for yelling but I wasn’t trying to make you feel guilty. If you feel so it’s because of your own mind.” 

“Lower myself?” Seb asked, turning a bit. “Is that what you... “ He sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “My credibility would only be ruined if… and being associated with you…” Sebastian sat back down on the stack he had occupied only a moment ago. “I don’t feel guilty. Trust me. I have no credibility that matters as long as I keep my head in the game at the time we are at a match. I keep mainly to myself. I’m not one for the wild parties and the frequent dating the others are. I… I had a moment where I found myself angry that anyone would hurt another human, okay? Especially since I have a deep suspicion that it is unfounded and unprovoked. I don’t really care what the other lads think of who I choose to spend time with. They will still want to know me no matter what. That the burden of being who I am…”

Sebastian shook his head and lowered his eyes to the floor. “I really am not the person that you think I am. And I understand why you would assume that I am the same networking slovenly piggish type as the others, but trust when I tell you I’m not.”

“Being rich and never going hungry? Being able to afford nice clothes and going to a good school? That’s a burden?” Jim couldn’t help but shake his head. He had no time for false concern. He barely had time for anything other than work. “So you like blokes..it’s not like that is the worse thing in the world. ” He added not thinking twice about saying it. If he was going to get another beating for telling the truth about someone’s sexual preferences then he at least could get it done and over with. 

Sebastian shrugged and shook his head at the same time. “I am not saying that I don’t take advantage of my father’s money. What I am saying is that I don’t make associations or relationships based upon a desire to further my career or standing. I choose people in my life for what their… personalities are. Who the really are not who they think they want to be seen as. And trust me… money can be a burden too. But I know… it’s not to be overlooked.” Sebastian stood and decided once more to cut his losses and go to bed. He stopped as he came to the door frame and looked back at Jim over his shoulder. “And my sexuality… yeah. I like men. And you… I would have worshipped you, like you deserve.”

Sebastian picked up his stride again and walked to the end of the loading dock, searching for his cigarettes and lighter, taking a moment to light another one before continuing on his way.

“Wait.” Jim called before dropping what he was holding. He had no clue why he wanted..fuck it all he didn’t care right now. The boy would be gone tomorrow. He grabbed Sebastian’s arm and moved to stand in front of him. “You shouldn’t say things that you are not willing to follow through on.” he added before yanking the other down into a bruising kiss. 

Sebastian smiled as the shorter man grabbed his arm after yelling for him to wait. He stilled for a moment when Jim kissed him, registering the shock of the action before moving his lips in concert with Jim’s. The kiss was far from gentle and easy, it was forceful and power, both men dominating the act. Sebastian finally broke the kiss when he was breathless, his bottom lip stained slightly crimson with his own blood.  
“And who said anything about not following through?” he growled, his voice low and rough with desire. He tossed out his cigarette before wrapping his arm around Jim’s waist and pulling him closer. “When do you get off?”

“You implied it.” Jim couldn’t help but pant. “It doesn't matter, they won’t notice if I’m gone or busy.” he added his breathing hard and his face breaking into a small grin. “So darling, I seem to recall that you said something about worshiping me?” he added as he wrapped his arms around the other’s neck to pull him close to him with a purr and side ways grin. 

Sebastian’s face split apart in a wide smile, his other arm finding it’s way to Jim’s back. He pulled him even closer, leaving only their clothing between them and leaned down to find Jim’s lips again. His attention was stolen when he heard familiar voices approaching from the side of the building and he froze, Jim in his arms and an embrace that couldn’t be read as anything but sexual. 

“Those idiots.” Sebastian breathed out, not sure how Jim would react to being found in Seb’s arms and half way to a kiss. “Schoolmates. Don’t want to give them any reason to do anything to you.” Sebastian offered, loosening his grip on Jim’s lithe body and turned to look for a place to wait out the intrusion.

Jim nearly growled hearing the voices, he let go of Sebastian and took his hand before yanking him to a side door. “Come on.” he said pushing open the door that looked like it was more a part of the wall then a door. It had been set up so the maids and other workers could get in and out of the hotel without being noticed. “This way.” he said as he pulled them out and shut the door behind them. They were in a narrow part of the garden in the back of the building. It looked like they were in part of a hedge maze being taller than both of them. It took Jim a good five minutes to lead him out having known most would get lost here but he’d come through here often enough. 

Soon they were out of the maze on a hill overlooking one of the moors. “Sorry for yanking you along.” he said after a moment realizing he had Sebastian's hand held tightly in his. “Guess we can go for a walk if you want?”

“Thanks.” Sebastian said, looking down at his hand in Jim’s. It was Jim’s knowledge of the grounds that had kept them both from being found out by his schoolmates and Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief. He shifted his fingers so that he could properly lace his fingers with Jim and looked out over the moor that sat behind the hotel. 

The empty field that surrounded them was edged with the sprawl of the City of Dublin and this was a rare place that was empty of buildings or debris. Sebastian looked up at the sky, a small patch of the purple black canvas that was able to be seen above their heads. The stars twinkled in the heavens and Sebastian met Jim’s brown eyes with his own blue and smiled at the mention of a walk by Jim. 

“A walk would be nice.” Seb answered. “I have to admit I’m a little charged up by all that. And I need to move around a bit to let off the adrenaline buzz.” He smiled a sweet smile at the Irishman he was walking with and tried to take a relaxing breath. “ May I ask you a personal question?”

“I don’t see why not.” Jim replied unable to smile a little as the other laced his hand more with his. He gently tugged the other along a small path that would lead them along side the city. Jim knew it would be quiet and empty. Too many people already in bed on this night. It was a Sunday after all and everyone would return to their homes and to their beds after church. So there was no risk of anyone being out , seeing them and causing issues. 

“But only if I can ask one in return afterwards.” he added after a moment allowing them both a chance to catch their breath. 

“I can deal with that.” Sebastian said as he walked along the tiny path with Jim. He took in a deep breath and got himself mentally prepared to ask. “I was wondering, if… I mean I understand that before was… well… I…” Sebastian stopped and looked at his feet for a moment, as if trying to get the words right in his mind. The question came out in a one big rush and Sebastian wasn’t sure if Jim had been able to understand him. “Areyouactuallyygaybecauseifyouaren’tpleasedon’tleadablokeon.youarefuckingbeautifulandiwantnothingmorethantokissyourightnow.”

Jim took a moment to blink and translate that stream of words in his brain before he giggled and stopped them both. He turned and stood up on his toes and pressed a light kiss to the other’s lips. “Yes I am gay. It’s one of the reasons I have a nice set of scars from after I was found out.” he told him as he kissed the other again. “I would never lead a bloke on and I’ve never been called beautiful...well not in a long long time. And you can kiss me as often as possible.”

Sebastian watched as Jim puzzled out his words and found his eyes widening at the giggling sound that bubbled up from Jim. He responded to Jim’s feather light kisses with light ones of his own. The tone between them had changed slightly and there was no longer the rush of passion and desire that had attempted to scorch them both before. Sebastian took Jim at his word and lowered his head to be able to capture his lips more fully. 

“I will intend to keep you to your word.” Sebastian whispered against Jim’s lips. He drove in for another kiss and found his unbound hand rising to stroke his fingers along Jim’s jaw and cheek. “You are beautiful.”

“Good.” Jim replied happy with each return kiss. “I don’t agree, but thank you.” he said turning to kiss lightly at the fingers used to stroke his cheek. “So until things calm a bit shall we go walk about town for a bit? I can show you some lovely spots to see that most tourist miss.” he offered when he stepped back a bit but did not let go of the other’s hand. 

Sebastian nodded his response, feeling Jim’s hand still attached to his own. He allowed Jim to lead him through the field and into the edges of the city. Their walk was quiet, but a comfortable silence that wasn’t rushed or needing to be filled. Sebastian’s tongue darted out between his lips to taste Jim’s skin still on them and he closed his eyes at the thought of other parts of Jim on his mouth. His hand tightened slightly in Jim’s and he smiled a bit as Jim responded to the change in pressure.

Sebastian cleared his throat. “You wanted to ask me something I believe.” 

“I believe it can wait until later.” Jim replied as he leaned against the other with a smile as they walked. “So I can show you the sights or I can show you something else.” he couldn’t help but offer as they walked. He couldn’t help but point out a few spots that were historical that only locals would really know. “So tell me something that interests you besides me that is.” he couldn’t help but tease. “Oh the stars are so clear to night.” he added when he happened to glance up.

“What do I like? “ Sebastian mused. He enjoyed Jim’s gentle teasing and worried the small open area on his lip that had come from their fierce kissing earlier. “ There are lots of things I like. But there is something about a soft Irish brogue and honest conversation that does a lot for a man.” 

Sebastian glanced up to the skies himself, nodding at the stars. “They are beautiful.” He offered. “So let’s see, I row, I play rugby and I am socially an outcast. That is until my father’s name comes up and then I am suddenly everyone’s best friend.” Sebastian said. “I prefer quiet nights with a good book, a decent meal and perfect company. However, a tasty man next to me never hurts either.” He lowered his eyes and looked at Jim through his slightly reddish lashes. “And what would you show me or do you show all the young men who take an interest in you while they stay in your hotel?”

“We don’t have many young men.” Jim couldn’t help but say with a smile and shake of his head. “Boring old business men who take far too much interest in younger men. And they are more than beautiful, they are celestial and amazing and people don’t understand how amazing they are..people will look at them and don’t even realize for thousands of years they’ve not changed and a thousand more from now they still will not have.” he couldn’t help but add with a sigh. 

“You are an exceptional person, you know that Sebastian. Not too many could ever make me take an interest.” Jim said as he pointed out a old battle sight. “People always ask where that place is..and why it is so important..the only thing important about it is the fact we still allow the British to come here.” he added the last part with a tease gently nudging the other with his hip. 

Sebastian felt Jim’s hip bump his own and he smiled. “Well, you know, it took a lot for this British Lordling to lower himself to come over here. I wasn’t sure if you had indoor plumbing and running water.” Sebastian teased back. “But I guess if I have to be here I had better make the best of it.” He offered with a mock sigh. He turned to Jim, his full smile emblazoned across his face. 

Sebastian watched Jim for a moment and leaned in to cease his lips in another light kiss. He allowed his lips to linger for a moment, before pressing further with his mouth, the edge of his pink tongue coming out from between his lips to trace the edges of Jim’s full bottom lip. He gently sucked it into his mouth and nipped at it with his teeth before wrapping his arms around Jim and tugging him close. His own body was pressed against Jim’s from knees to chest and his fingers began to lightly caress Jim’s back through his uniform shirt. “ I hope you aren’t opposed to public displays…” Sebastian said into Jim’s neck as he traveled with his lips down to his collar. “Because we are in the middle of the square and snogging like… well… “

“Like we are a couple of teenagers? We are teenagers darling.” Jim couldn’t help but tease as he pressed even closer with a small moan. “And no, I’m not but you might be if you worry about us getting caught and in trouble..so how about we go desecrate a small garden by the church? It’s private and well..I’m sure you need to ask for forgiveness.” he couldn’t help but tease further.

Sebastian nearly melted into a puddle at the sound of Jim’s small moan, his own barely being bitten back by will power and the self control of an athlete. But his composure was hanging on by a thread and he needed to make sure that when it came time to give Jim the pleasure he wanted to give him, he wasn’t going to go off like a virgin on their wedding night. He took a step back and kept his hand in Jim’s.

“As much as a bit of garden sounds lovely for a snog, I’m not interested in you for just quick sex…” Sebastian offered. “I would rather take you apart bit by bit. And we need a bed for that sweetheart.” Sebastian winked.

“And how are you planning on doing that?” Jim couldn’t help but tease with a chuckle. “Going to take me apart with words? Or can you touch me in the right places that make me want to forget my name? Or shall I do things to make you forget your name? Make you worship me like a heathen idol?”   
Sebastian pulled Jim against him again with force and locked his hands against his hips. “Babe, I will lay you down on a bed, touch, taste and bite you in places that you didn’t know you had, make you breathless with want, make you forget everything including your name. And all of that… will be before I even begin to worship you.” His voice was dark and slightly threatening. He made sure to roll his hips against Jim’s before taking a step back and pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He blew out a stream of smoke and licked his lips as he watched Jim’s reaction.

Jim hummed and brought his hand up to his face dragging a finger across his lip in thought. “Well well dear..that sounds just..perfect..” He reached out and pulled Sebastian down into another kiss. “Best use those lips besides sucking on that cancer stick darling. I can give you something far more tastier to suck on if you want to get on your knees for me..or we can take a bit of a longer walk around town and then find a nice dark corner to do dark things in.”

Sebastian took another teasingly long drag on his cigarette before tossing it out into the street. “I would still rather walk for a bit if you don’t mind.” Sebastian glanced at his watch. He noted that it was just past midnight and he wasn’t expected to be anywhere before breakfast call at seven and he could sleep through that if he wanted to. He took Jim’s hand in his own and squeezed a bit before setting a slow pace across the square. He turned to his companion and brought his hand up to his lips, slipping his tongue out to trace the ridges of his knuckles before placing a kiss upon its top.

Sebastian let his mind wander for a moment, wondering if he could figure out a way to sneak Jim into his own room, using his rented bed for the night to do all the things he wanted to do to Jim or if he had enough cash on him to give Jim in order to bribe the front desk clerk into giving them any empty room to use for the rest of his stay in Dublin. He considered each of his options, knowing that using his credit card was out of the question in case his father questioned the second room charge on the bill. He felt Jim still beside him and came back to the present as he looked over at his tour guide and companion.

Jim looked down the road he knew lead towards the pub.His father would most likely be there and he didn’t want to head in that direction. Jim had stopped to think where to turn next. The echoing sound of footsteps coming towards them brought him from his thoughts as he pulled the other down a narrow alleyway. As much as he was enjoying this time with Sebastian, he would still leave and Jim would be stuck here. He didn’t need to add more rumors to the ones already swirling about town. 

“Shush.” he said softly as he dragged them out from other end of the alley and down an older set of streets. 

Sebastian followed as Jim dragged him through narrow twisting streets, his mind still whirling and completely filled with thoughts of Jim. He tried to refocus on where they were going, but he also felt the shift in Jim’s attitude. Sebastian felt a fair amount of what he read as tension and maybe fear rolling off of Jim and he wasn’t sure what Jim had seen or heard that changed his playful and flirty attitude. Sebastian felt for the first time that night that there might be something a bit darker and deeper in Jim than he thought originally. He had already seen that Jim could be angry and snarky, but Sebastian assumed it was more reactionary than his true nature.

“Something spooked you.” Sebastian offered, his curiosity and concern finally overcoming him. “Is it something I said or did?” Sebastian wasn’t often insecure. There wasn’t always a reason in his life to be insecure, but when it came to personal relationships he was more than a little worried that he would do or say the wrong thing and lose what real relationships he had with the few people in his life he truly counted as friends or family.

“No darling, nothing you did.” Jim said with a sigh as only quite of the night filtered around them. The sound of the wind and the chirps of crickets being the music that followed them besides the thud of their feet. “Just a few drunks back there and I didn’t fancy us getting into a fight after it’s been such a pleasant evening.” he added leaning more against the other as he finally let himself start to relax again and catch his breath. “Tell me something about you.”  
Sebastian relaxed a tick as Jim himself drew back some of the tension that had been across his body only moments earlier. “What can I tell you?” Sebastian answered Jim’s question with one of his own. “You have already know a lot more than others that I have been in school with for the last ten or so years.” Sebastian worried his lip again, feeling the sting of the cut on it’s surface open once again. He savored the iron taste on his tongue and smiled wickedly. “I do, however have a secret that no one at school knows about. I will give you a prize if you can guess it.” Sebastian teased Jim.

“Oh a secret?” Jim couldn’t help but say amused. “Hmm what could a pretty boy like you have to hide besides his lack of hetrosexulity.” he added with a giggle before moving to step in front of the other and wrapping one arm around SEbastian’s neck before pulling him down into a kiss. “Is it that you desire me? Or desire just any male? No that can’t be it..hmm is it..that you like something..so childish and simple?”

Sebastian barked out a laugh as Jim tried to guess his secret. “No… nothing like that. It’s something that very few people know. And my lack of hetrosexuality is not something I talk about. Not that I hide it either. Just it’s part of who I am. What my make up is. Not something I go around like a man wearing a placard. My secret is… bigger than you think.” Sebastian took a moment to suck and nibble on Jim’s lips as his own hands settled around the slim waist again, taking great cares not to disturb his injuries. “I’ll give you a hint. It’s half of me.”

Jim hummed and kissed the other again, light playful kisses as he pretended to be deep in thought before finally speaking. “You have a twin.” he said simply wrapping his other arm around the other’s neck. “Now what’s my prize?”

“Fuck.” Sebastian growled out. He wasn’t sure if it was in response to Jim’s discovery or the continued contact of Jim’s lips on his own. “Your prize…” Sebastian started before having to pause and clear his throat. “Your prize… is anything you desire.” 

Sebastian let his large callused hands slide down Jim’s back and come to rest upon the ass he had admired earlier. He gave a small squeeze before using Jim’s own body against him and pulling him close to his own groin. He placed his forehead against Jim’s and closed his eyes, allowing himself to become completely in sync with Jim’s rising and falling chest against his own for a moment before speaking again. “I need to take you somewhere we can be alone and… I want you more than anything right now.” His voice was soft and deep, his crisp accent sounding more polished with his heat and desire. Sebastian feared that if he didn’t get to Jim’s skin shortly, he was going to do something he would regret later.

“Than come along my darling. It won’t be a bed at the hotel but it will be a bed and a night you won’t soon forget.” Jim replied simply, stealing one more kiss before finally letting go of the other and taking his hand. He lead Sebastian further down the streets and into the darkness. He headed down a familiar pathway that he didn’t need light to see and found the door he was looking for and pushed it open. He pulled the taller male inside the inky black room before shutting the door. Moon light drifted in from a lone window revealing the one room flat and the large bed that was pushed into a far corner. “Come along darling, I want you as my prize..I want you in me.” 

Sebastian pushed every thought from his mind except Jim as he followed the Irishman down a darkened pathway that Jim seemed to know well. He followed Jim into the room and as Jim shut the door, Sebastian closed his eyes to allow them to adjust to the darkness faster. His arms found Jim and pulled his body against his own. Jim’s answer to Sebastian’s offer caused his face to be split apart with a grin and he dipped his mouth to whisper at Jim’s ear.

“Only on one condition.” Sebastian murmured seductively in Jim’s ear. He took the tender flesh between his teeth and tugged slightly before sucking on it while his arms circled around Jim to pull him close.

“Hmm and what is that?” Jim asked letting out a little moan as he pressed himself closer to the other. Dragging his nails down the Seb’s back he worked his hands down into the jeans that Sebastian was wearing allowing his fingers to slide under and touch the warm flesh knowing he was cold. He expected the jump that happened that pressed the other closer to him. 

Sebastian’s own moan at the touch of Jim’s tender fingers on his own flesh was only noticeable after his quick biting shiver at Jim’s cold digits. “I… get… to… repay… the… favor… later…” he breathed out between nips and licks with his tongue against Jim’s neck. 

Sebastian wasn’t one who cared for the one way relationships when it came to the act of sex. He was willing to do whatever felt right in the heat of the moment and truly enjoyed both. At this moment, all he cared about was getting to Jim under the uniform and touching his pale moonlight flesh with his own. His fingers began to undo the buttons of the button down shirt and he ran his fingertips across Jim’s collarbones as he waited for his response.

“You can do whatever you want. Just don’t stop kissing me.” Jim said turning his head to catch Sebastian’s lips with his own and tugging on the other’s shirt. “You and I are wearing far too much.” he added nipping at the other’s lips before shifting to start undoing the other’s jeans with his chilled fingers.

Their fall into the bed at the far side of the room came in a rush of heated kisses and removal of clothing. Sebastian lay on his side, watching the Irishman stretched out next to him in the dim moonlight that was filtering in through the small window.

“Are you sure?” Sebastian asked one last time, giving Jim the chance to walk away. “I don’t want to do anything you might regret.”

“The only thing I’m going to regret is not kissing you the moment I saw you.” Jim replied. “Please Sebastian..” he said softly reaching up and pulling the other down into a soft sweet gentle kiss. 

Sebastian’s fingers itched for his post coidal cigarette, but he wasn’t sure where his jeans were in the heap of clothing that was littering the floor. His brain was just beginning to come back to normal and he found that for as wrapped around him Jim was, he was equally wrapped up in a mess of tangled bedsheet and limbs. His breathing had returned to normal and Jim seemed quite content at the moment and slightly hazy with sleep. Sebastian hated to break the spell, but he also didn’t want the other man to lose his job over a quick fuck with someone who was leaving in a matter of hours.

“Jim.” Sebastian spoke quietly, not wanting to break the stillness of the room. “When do you have to go back?”

“Hmm?” Jim lifted his head more than content to stay there forever if he could. It was warm..and it felt safe..something he hadn’t felt in a long long time. He just cuddled closer to the other trying to ignore the other’s words and pretend he didn’t have to go back to his job. He attempted to ignore the fact that Sebastian didn’t had to leave that there was nothing outside this room. He lifted his head to glance out the window and did some quick calculations in his head from where he could see the moon. “It’s only three..we need to get back in an hour at the most.” he finally admitted.

Sebastian felt satisfied at the answer and shifted a bit knowing they had time to indulge in laying together for a while before they had to dress again and leave the small flat they were borrowing. 

“Who’s flat is this? “ Sebastian asked as he stroked his fingers down Jim’s arm. He nuzzled his nose into the soft flesh at the base of Jim’s ear and inhaled, cataloging the scent. “Or is this where you bring all your fuck boys?” He hoped that Jim could feel the smile on his face, if not hear it in his voice.

Jim giggled in the movement, the nuzzling feeling nice. “No it’s a friend's flat.” he said as he smiled. He was sure Sebastian couldn’t see it his face. He wanted to stay still but finding he couldn’t, he sat up a bit and caught the other in a sweet kiss. “So do you always sleep with random pretty Irish boys? Or am I special?” 

“You want the truth?” Sebastian asked, shifting his own body to a sitting position, his voice low and both embarrassed and deep. He rested his arms on his bent knees and stared into the darkness in front of him, not looking at Jim. 

“Yes I want the truth..I’d know otherwise.” Jim replied simply sitting up as well, confused as to why the other wasn’t looking at him. He shifted and wrapped his arms around the other’s back. Nuzzling happily, he was enjoying the warmth that he felt, sure Sebastian would just say he wasn’t really gay and that he was just looking for a good time.

“You…” Sebastian started. He stopped to clear his throat, feeling a bit foolish. He took a deep breath and continued on. “You are now the third person I have slept with.” Sebastian leaned into Jim a bit and relaxed as his confession was now out in the universe. “I’ve never been one for playing around and I have only found one other man as appealing to me. And that was no where near what I felt for you the moment I saw you.” Sebastian shifted his eyes down to the sheets again. “I… I felt this pull the moment I saw you.”

“I am..certainly different.” Jim said holding the other tighter. “You’re beautiful..and I wish I could say so few have had me..though I must say you are one of the few willing I would happily let have me over and over again if you wanted.” he added, subconsciously thinking of the scars on his ribs, arms and thighs. He was glad the other never commented on them or hadn’t really looked. “I felt something as well..I know you leave soon but..maybe..maybe I can write you?” he asked softly. 

“I…. I would like that.” Sebastian said quietly, pulling Jim around so he was now sitting between his legs. He wrapped his arms around Jim’s waist and curled his larger frame around Jim’s in a protective way. He had no idea why he was doing it, just that it felt right and his fingers traced lightly against the skin along Jim’s ribs. 

Sebastian had noticed the scars and the changes in the pigments of Jim’s flesh. Not wanting to comment on them, but not really caring why there were there. Just feeling outrage that anyone would ever hurt another human in that way.

“I’m not exactly normal myself.” Sebastian offered, resting his chin on Jim’s left shoulder. “I’ve never felt so attracted to anyone so… ethereal in my life. And there is something about you that I want to hold onto and never let go. I want to be the one…. I…” Sebastian stopped talking for a moment and let out a slow breath, letting the silence of the room fill his head and calm the raging thoughts. “You were going to ask me something earlier. Is this the right time?”

“I don’t remember.” Jim replied as he rested against the other with a sigh. “Ethereal? Really what a silly thing to say about me.” he couldn’t help but tease with a giggle. “I’ll write you if you write me. I’m sure it might not be as interesting as this..but I still think we’d both be very content at least with being friends if you want to be nothing other than that.”

Sebastian hummed a bit in agreement, not really wanting to say what was on his mind at that moment and scare the man he was holding in his arms. His own internal clock was clanging with the alarm that they needed to start their walk back the hotel and he didn’t relish the thought of leaving Jim.

“Do you think your friend would mind if we stayed here forever?” Sebastian asked after a few moments in a whispered voice. “I wouldn’t mind if we never left this moment. He could go back to Eton and pretend to be me. And we could just stay in this bubble.”

“I think she would only care if we ate all her food.” Jim couldn’t help but tease but he also realized they needed to head back. “I want to stay..I want you to stay.” he whispered softly closing his eyes trying to not think about how bad things were outside this room. How much this small happiness would end for him. 

Sebastian felt the slight shift in Jim’s body and held him tighter as the tension that had ebbed out of the smaller man flowed back in. He ran his nose and lips along his neck and soothed the reddened bruises he had caused earlier with his tongue. “We need to go.” Sebastian finally said, his voice flat and sad. 

“I don’t want to.” Jim said softly but slowly let go of the other. “I..” he couldn’t finish his sentence just swallowed hard and closed his eyes and let out a slow shuddering breath before finally moving to get off the bed. 

“What?” Sebastian said as he sat for a moment and watched Jim as he gathered up their clothes. He put his feet on the floor and stood, stilling Jim by grabbing his arms and pulling him close for a moment. His fingertips brushed over Jim’s lips and he smiled at the troubled face before him. “Enough. We have the rest of the night we can still spend together. No more thoughts of what comes next, okay?”

“Whatever you say Sebby.” Jim said with a smile, pressing a kiss to the other’s finger that was against his lips. “You are such a smart clever person...I just..I..you’re right. No more of later just now.” he said with a smile. 

Sebastian gave Jim a quick kiss as he took his clothes from him and knew that Jim was just placating him for the moment. He put on a smile and wondered what the other man really wanted to say to him in the fleeting moment before he climbed out of the bed. His own mind was whirling with the possibilities and he dressed without thinking of what he was doing. He stepped outside of the flat, pulling his cigarettes and lighter from his pocket and taking a deep drag as the paper caught fire and crackled in the stillness of the misty Dublin night. He leaned against the wall and waited for Jim to join him in their walk back to the hotel.

Jim took his time getting dressed rubbing his fingers across the marks and the skin that had slowly started to bruise. He would hate when they faded but he didn’t have much of a choice on that. He stepped outside and gave Sebastian a smile. “Want to take the long way? We can get back in through the garden area. Might be able to snatch another snog here and there.” he couldn’t help but tease.

“As long as you won’t be in trouble.” Sebastian answered with a smile. “I really don’t fancy getting a dressing down by your boss on top of needing to explain to my father how I managed to bed a handsome Irishman and cost him his job.” Sebastian offered his hand to Jim and waited to see if their desire for touching had cooled now that they had finally had each other. “Besides, you have more than a snog waiting for you if you want…” Sebastian teased back with a cheeky wink and his largest smile.

“I’d take everything you want to give me and more.” Jim replied taking Sebastian’s hand and pressing himself against the other. “He won’t notice...he is most likely still fucking one of the other maids in his office.” he added with a shrug. 

Sebastian barely suppressed a moan as he remembered the desire to feel Jim inside of him and suddenly couldn’t wait to return to the hotel so that they could resume touching each other and causing the moans and other illicit noises that Jim had made earlier. He pulled Jim closer and kissed his already swollen mouth with his own battered lips. He began to feel the heat of desire pooling in his belly once again. Pulling away only when he couldn’t breathe any longer and was beginning to feel the tight grip on his self control slipping, he twisted his fingers with Jim’s and stood with his forehead pressed against Jim’s. “Please tell me there is somewhere we can be alone when we get back. I’m not finished with you yet.”

“That linen closet we were in..only one other person has a key to it.” Jim replied with a hum before he pulled away not letting go of the other’s hand to tug him along the streets. He wanted to feel the other again. Wanted to be held and be warm..to feel flesh against flesh. To feel a fire lick across his skin with every touch and seeing stars in a whole new way.

Sebastian nodded as Jim spoke and he followed as they walked along the dark and quiet streets to the hotel. Neither of them spoke a word as they traveled, the promise of more time with their own desires being met kept their momentum moving forward. Sebastian found that his teeth were worrying the swollen flesh of his bottom lip and he wondered if he would ever hear from Jim again. He had decided at no matter what happened he would count this weekend school trip to Dublin as one of his best memories of his entire life.

Sebastian waited on the dock and smoked another cigarette after they arrived back at the hotel, watching Jim open the locks to the little room. He was sure that if he could he would hide away with the smaller man for the rest of his stay. He knew that he had to check in with his roommate at some point and this night of pleasure was going to cost him hours of doing homework or something along those lines to buy his silence. Sebastian stamped out his cigarette and smiled as Jim turned towards him, opening the door wide and inviting him into the little room.

Sebastian pulled a few piles of sheets and blankets from the shelves and adding a few pillows made them a space to settle into. He kicked off his boots and made himself comfortable, opening his arms up for Jim to join him. “Coming?” he asked with a slight smirk.

“Of course.”Jim replied kicking off his shoes and trousers. He had accidentally forgotten his pants at the little flat they had been in. He settled himself down next to the other and smiled up at him. “You are so warm.” he purred happily leaning up to kiss him. 

Sebastian closed the short space between them and began to kiss Jim as he tilted his face up to greet him. He settled back into the pile of the makeshift bed he had created and pulled Jim into him some more, settling on his lips with his own. Their kisses turned from heated to hungry in a matter of moments and Sebastian divested the both of them of their remaining clothes quickly.  
Sebastian pulled Jim into his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. His teeth grazed Jim’s shoulder and his fingers traced the bones of his spine. “ I want you in me….” he whispered into his skin. “I need you.”

“You mean that?” Jim said a bit surprised at the offer to be allowed inside the other. “I mean I understand if you don't want too but you to offer that..I mean..” Jim said with a soft stutter. “I would really like that if you will let me.” he finally said moving even closer to attach his lips to the other’s throat and sucking a deep mark on it. 

Sebastian moaned with pleasure at Jim’s ministrations on his neck and took a moment to allow his voice to return to him. “I… I want nothing more right now.” Sebastian admitted, his hands continuing to run along Jim’s spine. He found himself suddenly flushed with desire and the promise of Jim’s domination over him. He turned his head in order to capture Jim’s lips with his own before letting out a breathy whisper. “ Please Jim… I need you.”

Jim smiled into the kiss as he ran his hands down the other’s body. “You’re lucky the owners are pervs.” he chuckled as he pulled back to dig into a box and pull out a bottle of lube with the hotel’s label on it. 

Sebastian’s face broke into a grin. He pulled Jim against him and began to lavish his skin with his mouth before sitting back and pulling Jim down with him.


End file.
